


Tout dévoué

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Armstrong's Team, Denny is adorkable, Devotion, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, i hope i'll update this one day
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>À venir, recueil de drabbles & mini-fics Denny/Maria. Les premiers sont plutôt à sens unique ; les prochains seront plus heureux.<br/>1ère vignette : Un ange lui est apparu. 2ème: Et tant pis s'il est tout seul à aimer dans son coin.<br/>3ème: Le Jour Promis.<br/>4ème : Et le monde entier !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La grâce qui vient du néant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [L'équipe d'à côté](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478176) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Apparition  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Denny Brosch - > Maria Ross  
>  **Genre :** admiration  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** 1#27, « la grâce qui vient du néant » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Continuité :** pré-série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 140
> 
> "Son rayon de soleil dans cet univers."

Une fleur dans la boue, un ange parmi une bande de rustres. Au milieu de la marée bleu sombre des uniformes, noyée dans la masse, cachée parmi les soldats, cette fille, belle et radieuse, rayon de soleil dans cet univers grisâtre. Bénis soient les hauts-gradés qui votèrent, quelques années auparavant, l’autorisation aux femmes d’entrer dans l’armée !  
…et maudite, l’attitude des hommes, se sentant menacés dans leur virilité par les intrusions féminines, qui les rudoient jusqu’à ce qu’elles leur ressemblent…

Mais elle, il le savait, resterait belle et douce malgré tout, forte comme il le faudrait quand la situation l’exigerait, bien sûr, mais sans nul doute délicate à l’intérieur, et toujours superbe à regarder. S’il avait la chance de rejoindre son unité, il la suivrait n’importe où, même en enfer !


	2. Ça s'appelle de l'amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un coup de foudre, et après...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À quoi ça sert l’amour ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Denny Brosch, Maria Ross  
>  **Genre :** lose amoureuse  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 1#32, "ça s’appelle de l’amour au début, et ça ne fait pas mal" pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400+

Au début, il la trouve jolie. Belle et forte. Tant pis pour les jaloux qui disent d’elle des méchancetés, qui ne voient pas combien elle peut être désirable, qui la prétendent moche.  
Pour lui, à défaut d’être la plus belle femme du monde, c’est celle qui lui plaît le plus.

Au début, il est ravi de servir sous ses ordres, de l’assister.  
Au début, imaginer qu’un jour, il aura à la protéger, ça lui donne le courage de mener toutes les guerres du monde si on lui demandait.  
Quand il commence à rêver d’elle, il s’étonne un peu. Et s’abandonne rapidement aux images d’elles qui s’imposent à lui.  
Et puis, il réalise, vraiment, qu’il l’aime.

Il n’en parlera pas aux copains, il sait trop ce qu’ils en diraient, il sait trop ce que lui-même dit des filles qui leur plaisent quand ils en parlent. Il a trop de respect pour elle pour la traîner dans ces conversations.  
Et quand bien même, même si ça n’était pas pour cette image de femme qu’il a d’elle, ne serait-ce que parce qu’elle est sa supérieure, il ne veut pas risquer de faire courir des rumeurs sur elle.  
Certains le font sans vergogne, pourtant.

Il a entendu des bruits comme quoi elle aimerait les femmes et que ça pourrait se mettre en travers de sa prochaine promotion. Il refuse d’y croire. Même si l’idée fait insidieusement son chemin.  
Que ça ne soit que calomnies ou que la rumeur ait un fond de vérité, il ne saura jamais. Il mentirait en disant que ça lui est égal, mais il s’est résigné à ne jamais connaître le moindre de ses secrets…

Cette histoire de promotion lui rappelle que même s’il cherchait à la courtiser, il se casserait les dents.  
Elle est sa supérieure directe, oui. Ils n’ont pas le droit de copiner.  
Pas le droit, simplement pas le droit.  
Il ne pourra jamais rien lui dire, il devra garder tout ça pour lui.

Il continue à la regarder en silence, à espérer un jour lui être utile, à quémander un regard sans rien oser de trop pour l’obtenir.  
Et se dit qu’il aurait préféré être vraiment l’abruti complet pour lequel il est sûr que tout le monde, elle la première, le prend, et n’avoir jamais compris à quel point il l’aimait.


	3. Un dénouement à deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et revoir "cette personne là" ça n'était pas au programme. Bonne surprise finalement ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un dénouement à eux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Maria Ross et Denny Brosch  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Tout mais pas ça ! » d’après Mélie  
> pour la case n°22 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait Denny et Maria (été ’10 ; 2ème)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : le Jour Promis… du côté des tomes 23/24 ? – ou carrément post-series…  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 170

Maria s’attendait à beaucoup de choses en rejoignant la rébellion menée par Roy Mustang. Des affrontements, le risque d’être blessée, tuée, qu’ils échouent et soient capturés et qu’elle voit sa réputation traînée dans la boue encore plus que quand elle s’est retrouvée accusée de ce meurtre qu’elle n’avait pas commis… elle espérait aussi qu’ils réussissent et soient traités comme des héros et qu’on remette cette affaire sur le tapis, qu’elle en sorte blanchie ou non.

Elle avait pensé aux adversaires mais n’avait pas prévu quels alliés pourraient les rejoindre.  
Et que ce cher Denny ait pris les manières d’Armstrong pendant les mois où il l’a crue morte et se jette sur elle pour l’étreindre de toutes ses forces, ça n’était clairement pas prévu au programme !  
(Enfin… pour être tout à fait honnête, c’est vrai qu’il lui a manqué aussi et s’il avait été juste un peu plus discret ou avait au moins attendu d’être en privé pour les démonstrations de joie et d’affection, elle n’aurait pas tant trouvé à redire.)


	4. Elle et le monde entier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soudain elle est là et le monde explose de couleurs, de lumière et de joie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le monde entier avec elle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Denny Brosch/Maria Ross  
>  **Genre :** retrouvailles  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#32, « Ton baiser, une cité d’étoiles » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : ficlet écrite spéculativement quelques années la fin du manga – jossée sur certains détails  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 275

Le visage de Denny s’illumine. Il revit. Il l’a crue morte et la retrouve bien vivante, plus belle que jamais, la peau hâlée, les cheveux plus longs, vêtue à la mode de Xing, mais c’est bien _sa_ Maria qui lui revient là par miracle. À voir son regard, elle s’attendait à ce qu’il l’embrasse. Mais il la serre juste dans ses bras, fort, presque assez pour l’étouffer, à la manière d’Armstrong. Par lui, elle se laisse faire volontiers.

Autrefois, dans sa vie précédente, le sous-lieutenant Ross aurait fermement repoussé son subordonné pour une telle familiarité, elle aurait mis de la distance entre eux. Elle aurait appelé le sergent Brosch par son grade pour le rappeler à l’ordre. Mais elle a eu le temps de faire son deuil de cette vie-là et d’en apprendre une nouvelle. Elle n’est plus que Maria, de retour d’exil, et libre d’exprimer ses sentiments.  
« Tu m’as manqué, Denny. »

Depuis l’arrestation, la condamnation et l’exécution du sous-lieutenant Ross, quelque chose est mort en Denny Brosch aussi. Une ville grise, une ville froide, des couloirs morts avec des gens distants, insensibles à sa douleur, tous complices de l’assassinat de sa belle.

Et voilà qu’on lui rend Maria vivante. Un ange descend du ciel pour lui rallumer les étoiles.

Avec elle c’est la vie même qui revient, sa seule présence ravive les couleurs, fait chanter de joie le monde entier, réchauffe son cœur. Toutes les lumières du monde dansent autour d’eux quand elle l’embrasse.

« Je suis heureuse de te revoir, » murmure-t-elle, et il comprend que si elle lui a tant manqué, c’était peut-être bien réciproque.

Ensuite seulement, Denny pleure.


End file.
